Thoughts
by LazyLizzie
Summary: It's amazing, the power of things as simple as thoughts and where they can lead us. /Didn't know where to put this, chose Romance in the end. Slight hints of Shizaya. Reviews are much appreciated!


Thoughts

One day, two men woke up thinking about something.  
>That ‚something ' was different for each one, but the two ‚somethings' were still sort of connected to each other as the thought of ‚his little games with the monster getting boring' crossed the raven haired one's mind, and a question popped up in the blonde's, who was indeed the forementioned ‚monster'.<p>

Do you see the connection?

No?

Let me explain then.

The blonde just had to ask the raven that question. He didn't know why, but he had to.

And well, the raven came up with an idea of asking the blonde a question too.

The questions also, were kind of similiar, you will see in a short while.

And so, the raven, being the clever man he indeed is, put on his trademark coat and went outside, straight to an area he knew he will meet the blonde in.

I don't think it's necessary for me to tell you that he sure did meet him.

And so, another game started, another chase began.

The blonde hesitated to ask his question, and the raven waited for a good opportunity to ask his.

Then suddenly, they found themselves standing in an alley, a street sign in the blonde's strong grasp, and as always, a flickblade in the raven's hold.

It's time.

No more hesitating.

„Hey, flea."

„Hmm~? What is it, Shizu-chan?"

„I know you hate me, but why exactly? I mean, I know why I hate you, but what about you?"

„Why would I tell you that?"

„Because I want to know."

„That reason is not good enough for me, sorry~! Rather than that, tell me why _you_ hate me!"

„Don't try to pretend you don't know that already."

„Eeeh? And what if I don't~?"

„Because of the shit you do, obviously. And you are a pain in the ass."

„Shizu-chan's so cruel!"

„Shut up, louse."

There was a minute of silence.

„Louse?"

„Yes?"

„What if I didn't do whatever it is that makes you hate me? What then?"

„Hmmm, I probably still wouldn't be able to like you like the rest of humanity, because you are a monster."

„Wait, could it be that you hate me because I don't let myself be controlled by you, unlike the others? If that's the case, and I let you toy with me, wouldn't you like controlling a monster like me?"

„Hmm, now that you mention it, I would. You might even make it to my favorite toy!"

A small chuckle made it's way out of the raven's throat.

„But then, what would _you_ do if I stopped doing what I do? You know, toying with people and teasing you~?"

„Dunno."

„Aww, Shizu-chaaan, I was expecting a proper answer!"

„I said I dunno! Maybe I just wouldn't care about you. Maybe you would be my friend. How should I know?"

„Your friend? That's so cute! But I will have to disappoint you, I'm not just going to stop doing these things like that, you know~. I like teasing you too much to do that."

„Tch, I'm not just going to put up with what you do either, annoying flea."

„Because that's just how your small, idiotic brain works~."

And that's the end.

The blonde couldn't hold back anymore, and his anger made him swing his sign at the raven, only to miss completely.

And like this, the chase continued.

But it was different this time. Mainly because of the thoughts that floated through the two's minds, because…

If he really wanted to, who says Izaya couldn't tease Shizuo even after their relationship would change, in a slightly different manner?

And if he really wanted to, who says Shizuo has to put up with the things Izaya does to bring this relationship to a different level?

It makes me wonder, how did that one chase end?

And, where?

-  
>AN: If you were wondering, the whole 'why do you hate me' part wasn't the important one. The question Shizuo wanted to ask Izaya was the 'what would you do if you didn't have a reason to hate me' one. Izaya had planned to ask Shizuo that as well, but Shizuo was quicker, so he just kind of made it to look like a part of their little conversation.

Also, this is like my first Shizaya fanfic ever. Probably the last one too, because it's really hard to keep them IC for me. Hope they weren't too OOC? Review please! c:


End file.
